Toradora: The Transfer Student
by xXRocketShark216Xx
Summary: Graham Ulry, a sixteen year old American, recently moved to Japan. Things are already bad enough, but what happens when he and fellow student Ryuuji acciendentally discover that the Palm Top Tiger, Taiga, has a crush on Kitamura? Basically a retelling of the anime with my OC.
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

Toradora: The Transfer Student Chapter 1: And So It Begins

AN: Hey guys, I'm here with chapter 1 of a brand new Toradora fanfiction. This is my first Toradora fanfic, so no flames please. Basically, the plot of the story is that my OC Graham is a sixteen year old American boy who recently transferred to the school where Ryuuji and co study. Through a series of mishaps, he ends up being forced by Taiga to work with Ryuuji in order to get her set up with Kitamura. It's basically a retelling of the anime with my OC. Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Graham's POV<p>

Hello, my name is Graham Ulry, I'm sixteen years old, and my parents suck.

For sixteen years they were fine with me but then one day they decided to send me to Japan because I needed the chance to "study abroad". Yeah right. What a joke.

So, allow me to elaborate on my life. I am a lot of things. An American, a pasty white boy, a noodled armed gamer, and an anime nerd all the same. I LOVE anime. It's my passion.

Despite this, no amount of anime could've prepared me to live in Japan. I was experiancing extreme culture shock, and it was about to get worse.

The school year was starting. I was in my new room, in the middle of the best sleep I'd had in Japan so far, when I was awoken by a voice.

"Nii-san, it's time to get up! School starts today!"

This voice belonged to Masato Shimodo, a young aspiring Japanese business man and my caretaker. You see, mom and dad weren't willing to quit heir jobs and move here with me for my "oppurtunity", so Dad reached out to Masato, whose father was the former CEO of a company that Dad had done a few favors for during his career. Masato agreed to take me on until I graduated. He was alright, if not a bit strange. He acted more like an older brother than a caretaker, always calling me nii-san. I then groaned before reluctantly getting up and looking at myself in the mirror. Staring back at me was a tall Caucasian male of German descent with short and messy ash blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. I was lanky, slightly pale, and very underweight for someone at my age. Needless to say, if the local Yukuza thugs tried to mess with me, I was screwed. Did we even have Yukuza thugs in our neighborhood? Or is that just some Japanese sterotype? I don't even know...

I looked toward my desk, where my school uniform sat. I hated it. I hate to sound like a girl or anything, but it lacked...style. It was just a black suit, basically. Except not at all. I don't even know how to explain it. But I didn't wanna wear it.

So I didn't. I mean, I was a transfer student, who, for all the teachers knew, didn't speak a lick of Japanese(but I did), so if they got onto me, I could use that as an excuse. Of course, they'd probably had that one before...

Either way, I walked out of my room wearing my usual attire from back when I lived in the States-a brown sweatshirt with a hood and strings, dark blue jeans, and white and blue shoes. I was immediately addressed by Masato.

"What is that?"

I then responded.

"An ACTUAL outfit."

"Nii, you have to wear your uniform."

"But it looks SOOOO dumb..."

"You sound like Eri-san right now."

Masato was referring to Eri, his younger sister who lived here with him. She was about thirteen or so and was going through the "fashionista" stage of her life. I then responded.

"Whatever, I'm not wearing that stupid thing!"

"You're gonna have to if you don't wanna be whipped."

"Please don't tell me that's how things work around here..."

"Relax, I was kidding. Seriously though, if you don't want a scolding, you'll wear it."

I groaned before turning back and heading into my room; he was right. I then came out of my room. I looked dumb, but I wouldn't get reprimanded by my teacher. I then headed for the door, being interrupted.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

I turned around and responded.

"What?"

"Your bag."

I facepalmed before grabbing my bag; I was so glad he reminded me. I then exited the apartment and headed into the hallway of the building. Masato, being the aspiring business man he was, lived in a pretty big apartment building that had been built recently, right next to a smaller house. Kind of sad, seeing how now they couldn't possibly get much sun from the inside. I shrugged before heading out of the building and headed out for the school. After a few minutes I arrived in the front yard, where several students were gathered to see their class assignments. I never understood why the Japanese had to chisel their student's names into stone like the class assignments were Moses' Ten Commandements or something instead of just mailing their family a letter or something like we did back in the States. I mean, gosh! Anyway, I walked up to the class assignments board, searching for my name. I could instantly hear the other students talking amongst themselves, obviously surprised that someone of my nationality was here right now. I was surprised too, but didn't really care. I finally found my name chiseled underneath 2-C: Ulry, Graham. I hated the stupid backwards name thing they had going on in Japan. Yes, it was cultural, but it was also confusing as balls. Yes, I said that. I'm weird like that. Anyway, I walked away from theboard and kinda stood around, not really sure where class 2-C was located. Suddenly, I was interrupted by a voice.

"Let me guess, you're new here."

I turned to see a tall Japanese boy with black hair and glasses. He looked to be rather intelligent, but he was also kinda muscular for a nerd. I then spoke.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, for starters, you're American, and you see to have no idea where to go."

"Yeah, I'm kinda lost..."

"I can show you where to go. What class are you in?"

"2-C."

"How interesting, me and a friend of mine are in 2-C as well. Come on, we'll show you around. Hey, Ryuuji!"

Just then a tall Japanese boy with purplish hair came over and spoke.

"Hey Kitamura, what's up?"

"Well, our friend over here is new, and he needs someone to show him around."

"Sure, I can spare the time. I'm Ryuuji, and he's Kitamura. What's your name?"

"I'm Graham. It's nice to meet you guys."

We spent the next half hour or so walking around the school. Soon we were in front of 2-C and Kitamura spoke.

"Well, now that we've shown you around, we can head to class.

I nodded and we had a discussion about people thinking Ryuuji was a thug because of his face. We both reassured him and just then we were approached by a girl with red hair wearing the female version of our school uniform. The thing I noticed immediately is that she seemed extremely...cheery. Like, way too cheery, in fact. She then spoke.

"Hey, Kitamura, guess what? We're in the same class again this year."

Kitamura then responded.

"Kusheada, you're in class C too?"

"Yep. Hey, Takasu, you remember me, don't you?"

Ryuuji immediately blushed before turning his head and nervously speaking.

"Yeah, Kusheada Minori."

"You remember my full name? That kinda makes me happy..."

He blushed even deeper and I sighed; he was totally into this chick. I chuckled slightly and Minori spoke again.

"Hey, who's this?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Kitamura beat me to it.

"This is Graham, he's new here. Just transferred from America, right?"

I nodded and she spoke.

"Oh. I'm Kusheada. Nice to meet you. Now, everyone. Let's do our best to enjoy every moment of our teenage years!"

She ran past us and I sighed; she was DEFINITELY too cheery. At least for my tastes, anyway. Just then Kitamura spoke.

"Hey, Takasu, you alright?"

He then spoke.

"Yeah, I just need to use the bathroom."

Kitamura nodded and left, but I stayed, not buying his story. I then spoke.

"Dude, you totally like that girl."

"What?! No I dont! Shutup!"

"Fine, sheesh."

It was then that someone ran into Takasu. We both looked down to see a tiny, petite girl with long, unkempt chestnut hair, a mad expression on her face. She was like...a doll. But, there was also this negative energy around her as well. People gasped before speaking.

"Oh my gosh, thug Takasu is gonna face off against the Palm Top Tiger!"

Ryuuji looked down at her in confusion before speaking.

"Oh, I get it. She's called the Palm Top Tiger because she can fit into your palm-"

Before he could finish, she punched him to the ground. Yep, she was a Palm Top Tiger alright.

And this school was WAY too weird for me to handle.

Story of my life.

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. Please review! I'll be back with another chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mixup

Toradora: The Transfer Student Chapter 2: The Mixup

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2! Please review!

* * *

><p>Graham's POV<p>

So, after Takasu's run in with the Palm Top Tiger, or as we now knew her, Taiga, we headed into class. It turned out that Taiga was a close friend of Kusheada's, putting a damper in Takasu's plans to pursue Minori, as far as I could tell by the look on his face. Soon class started and the teacher told us to get out our history books and turn them to some random page. I then let out a sarcastic quip in response.

"Yeah, cuz that's what I wanna do first thing in the morning. Learn about a bunch of dead guys...hurray..."

This was met with a giggle. I looked to the other side of the room to see a girl with lavender hair in a ponytail with a golden yellow bow on top with two small bangs that framed her face and emerald green eyes that practically sparkled. She was beautiful...

She smiled at me and I smiled back. I turned back to the front and Kitamura spoke.

"Well, Takasu, it looks like our friend has a crush."

Ryuuji laughed and I spoke.

"Do not! On a totally unrelated note, does anyone know her name?"

Ryuuji laughed harder and I lightly smacked him on the arm, causing him to glare at me. I casually hummed, pretending like nothing happened. Kitamura then spoke.

"If you're wondering who she is, I can tell you. That's Manami, she works with Kusheada and she's on the softball team with us, too."

"Where do they work? I mean, not that I care, I just-"

Ryuuji then spoke.

"Yeah, it's not like you like her or anything. Baka..."

I glared at Ryuuji, who gave a large smirk in return. Cheeky bastard...

Soon class was over with for the day and I said bye to Kitamura and Ryuuji before leaving. Shortly before I made it to the entrance I realized I left my bag back in the classroom. I headed there, but before I went inside, I heard arguing from inside.

"Wait, you mean that was your seat?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Give me that bag!"

I peeked inside to see Ryuuji and Taiga. Taiga was trying to rip the bag out of his hands, while he held on for dear life. Soon the fight ended and she left for some weird reason. I waited until Ryuuji left, not wanting to let him know what I'd witnessed. Why was she trying to steal his bag? Did it even matter? I grabbed my bag and headed for home, not really caring. Soon I arrived and was greeted by Masato. He asked me how my day went and I told him it went fine, which wasn't entirely a lie. It didn't go horribly, just not normal like I had hoped. Oh well...

Anyway, I went to my room to do my homework and soon it was time for me to go to bed. I was asleep for a few hours until some racket woke me up. I looked up; someone in the apartment above us was making a a LOT of noise. I couldn't take it so I exited my room and went into the hallway before heading for the floor above us. I knocked on the door, but got no answer. I put my hand on the handle and was about to change my mind when my fingers slipped, revealing that the doors was unlocked. That's strange...

I walked inside, an empty apartment greeting me. Trash was EVERYWHERE and the place smelled of garbage. I walked around, finding a room. I went inside to find no one occupying the space, just an unoccupied canopy bed, more trash, clothes, and-an open window? What the heck? More importantly, why was I here? This was creepy, entering someone's apartment like this. But, it was already kinda late to think of that...

I waked toward the window, my curiosity getting the better of me. I looked out to see Taiga, wearing a white nightgown, carrying a wooden sword of some sort, trying to open the window to the house below our building. What the hell? She went inside the window and I began to freak out-what the hell was she doing?! I prepared to jump to the window, but stopped myself. That was just asking to die. Instead, I headed back out, closed the door to the apartment behind me, and headed outside. I walked up to the house and headed up the stairs that led to the doors effort knocking, desperate to inform whoever lived there that they were being intruded upon by a crazed midget with a wooden stick, aka Taiga.

Instad, I got silence. So I knocked again. Again, nothing. Maybe no one was home. Or maybe Taiga murdered them. Who knows...

After that I heard some commotion from inside, then silence once more. This motivated me to knock again. The door swung open to reveal a tired Ryuuji. I then spoke.

"Ryuuji, Taiga's in out our apartme-"

"I know. She kinda tried to kill me."

"Oh. Did you fight her off?"

"Nope. She collapsed from hunger. I'm making her some food, you hungry?"

I shook my head but my stomach gurgled. He smirked and soon I was sitting at the table with the two of them, eating. After some prodding, Taiga told me that she had written a love letter for Kitamura but then mixed his bag up with Ryuuji. She came to get it back before he could read it, but the envelope was empty. She had tried to kill him, failing immensely. He had revealed to her that he liked Kusheada, and now her story was over. She then spoke.

"Now that you both know, you can't tell anyone, or I'll kill you both. Slowly. Understand?"

We both nodded like a crazy person and Ryuuji spoke.

"You know, I'm really close friends with Kitamura. I could help you out, you know."

"Would you obey my orders? Like a dog?"

"I...uh..."

Taiga then turned around and looked at me before speaking.

"You too? Would you obey me like a dog? It's th only way I can let you two live."

Ryuuji then responded.

"Fine, but only if you help me with Kusheada as well."

"Whatever wouldn't hurt to try. What about you, blondie?"

"Fine. Don't have anything better to do."

She then stood up and spoke.

"Great. I gotta run."

She went into the hallway and turned back to Ryuuji and spoke.

"Sorry bout the screen. Here, you can use to patch it up."

She handed him the envelope and then spoke again.

"Oh, and if you decide to replace the screen, I'll pay you back."

She left and I spoke.

"I better go too. See you, Ryuuji."

I left and headed back to my apartment. Well, that was...eventful...

So, now I'm a slave of the Palm Top Tiger...nice...

Eff my life...

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	3. Ch3: The (Many) Failures of Taiga Aisaka

Toradora: The Transfer Student Chapter 3: The (Many) Failures of Taiga Asaika

AN: Aaand I'm back with a new chapter. Please review!

* * *

><p>Graham's POV<p>

So, it was the early morning. Ryuuji had made breakfast and Taiga and I were there for whatever reason. He didn't notice we were there until Taiga asked for more rice. He spoke.

"What the? What are you two doing here?"

Taiga then spoke.

"Because I feel like it."

I then nervously chuckled before chiming in.

"And she kinda...told me to come with her..."

"What, do you live in the same building or something?"

We answered with silence. He then spoke.

"Oh my god, you do..."

I yawned before standing up and speaking.

"I'm sick of this. I'll meet you guys later at school."

Taiga then spoke.

"Sit down, now!"

I grumbled before doing as she said, giving the Palm Top Tiger a glare. She grinned and I groaned before taking a bite of rice and choking it down; I hated Asian food, which, was unfortunate for me, because it's not like I could get anything else to eat when I LIVED in Japan. Anyway, I choked it down, and soon we left. Ryuuji began to lag behind and Taiga spoke.

"Hurry up, you dumb mongrel."

This was met by an angry response from Ryuuji.

"I made you breakfast AND lunch. You could show a LITTLE gratitude."

He was right. But did she care? No. She let out another insult and he spoke.

"Give me that lunch! I take back every nice thing I've ever done for you."

This was met with-what else?-another insult. This trip was starting to suck. I then spoke.

"Guys, I'll meet you in homeroom, I can't take all this hostility."

I ran past Taiga but she grabbed me by my collar and spoke.

"Don't. You. Dare! You're staying right here, Mongrel #2."

"But why?! Let me go, Taiga!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Look, where I come from, you have one name that people call you by. Your first name. I know that's not how things work here, but I don't care. You're Taiga and he's Ryuuji."

Ryuuji then chimed in.

"I can't believe you guys are even having this argument..."

Taiga then spoke.

"Look, you guys remember the deal we made? You have to obey me like dogs, and help me...with Kitamura..."

Ryuuji nodded and I groaned; this sucked. Soon we ran into Minori and Tajga ran up to her, hugging her. She greeted us and Ryuuji tried to talk to her, but she was led away by Taiga, who smirked at Ryuuji. Ahh, I get it. We don't help her with Kitamura, and she'll ruin Ryuuji's chances with Kusheada. Gotcha. I looked at Ryuuji before speaking.

"You know what this means, right?"

"Yeah. We need to help her with Kitamura before we can expect any favors."

"No, YOU need to help her. She doesn't have any dirt on me."

"Yeah, well I do, and if you don't help me, Manami will know about your little crush."

"Damn, you're such a bastard..."

"Rude!"

I put my hands in my ears, signaling him that I no longer cared. He groaned and soon we reached the school. I immediately took the chance to break off from Ryuuji and Taiga, wanting to escape this nightmare. I ran into Kitamura, who spoke.

"Hey, Graham. Why are you in such a hurry? Trying to get away from Takasu and Aisaka?"

"You could say that. They drive me bonkers."

"Then why do you hang out with them all the time?"

"Long story, dude..."

It was then that I felt a tiny hand grab my shoulder, followed by Taiga's voice.

"Found you!"

She dragged me into class before speaking.

"Never do that again, got it, slave?"

"I am not your slave! Ryuuji is!"

"You both agreed!"

"Fine. God, I hate you."

I sat down in my assigned seat next to Kitamura and Ryuuji and put my head on my desk, grumbling. My expression changed when I saw Manami walk in out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see her waving at me. I waved back before being hit on the back of the head by Taiga, who had taken the seat behind me. I turned and spoke.

"What the hell, Taiga?!"

"Stop staring at the token lolly and think about how to help me with Kitamura, mutt!"

"Leave me the hell alone..."

Soon class began and I almost fell asleep listening to our teacher drone ON and ON about...what was she talking about that day? I don't have the faintest idea...

Anyway, soon it was time for PE and we were all dressed in our gym outfits. The gym teacher said we were playing basketball and Ryuuji spoke.

"Aisaka, let's partner up!"

She nodded and I was immediately confused. Why were they doing this...wait a minute! I understand! Ryuuji and Taiga are gonna partner up and then hit whoever gets paired with Kitamura on accident, then Ryuuji will take him to the infirmary and Kitamura will be free! I understand...

My train of thought was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, Manami, you wanna partner up?"

I turned to see Manami, who was being approached by one of her friends. She the spoke.

"Sorry, I had someone else in mind. Just gotta find him...there he is!"

She walked towards me and I began to flip a ton of shits. Why was she...I don't get it...

She then spoke in a cheery tone similar to Kusheada's, but I didnt mind, even if Kusheada usually gave me a headache...

"Hey, Graham, you wanna partner up?"

She knows my name?! Oh my gosh...

I then let out a timid response.

"Y-yeah I guess that's be cool, Ma-Manami."

"Awesome!"

I blushed before turning away, hoping she wouldn't notice. She then spoke.

"You ok?"

I nodded and we began to check up. Soon Ryuuji prepared for his plan, but he was surprised with Kitamura paired up with...a girl?! Crap, now this'll never work...

Taiga forced him to go through with it, but when he threw the ball, he kissed, hitting Taiga right square in the face. Aww crap...

Ryuuji ran to her and I turned to Manami and spoke.

"I'll be...right back..."

I rushed to Ryuuji and helped him pick Taiga up, carrying her tiny frame to the nurse's office. When that nonsense was over with, Ryuuji, Taiga and I all headed back into class, where we were now in home economics. Taiga partnered up with Ryuuji to make Kitamura cookies. I was gonna help them, but I was interrupted by Manami.

"Hey, you wanna partner up with me?"

I turned to face her before looking back at Ryuuji, who gave me his approval. I turned and spoke.

"Sure."

Soon we were both done and Taiga was done with her cookies, but she tripped and fell, almost spilling them, but Ryuuji caught her. Soon class was over and Ryuuji signaled for me to come with them. I was about to leave when Manami spoke.

"Hey, are you free? My friends and I were gonna go study after school but they cancelled on me."

I turned back to Taiga, who glared at me, a look on her face that said "Hell to the no". I turned back to Manami and spoke.

"Look, I'd love to, but I already have something I need to do. I'll see you tommorow."

I then walked towards the door and Manami spoke.

"Take a rain check?"

I turned and shrugged and she spoke.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

I walked out of the classroom and Ryuuji spoke.

"Dude, that girl seems REALLY into you."

Taiga then spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, very interesting. We need to get to Kitamura!"

We then headed after him, towards building B. We went up the stairs but when Taiga reached the top she tripped, causing her to fall. Ryuuji instinctevly caught her. Her cookis went flying and I tried to grab them, but they hit me on the head(they were surprisingly hard) before flying out the window. Taiga rubbed her head and I spoke.

"Sorry, Aisaka. Your cookies, they...went out the window..."

She went outside to get them and Ryuuji and I waited in the classroom. I then spoke.

"I can't believe I chose going with you guys over studying with Manami."

"You could've gone with her if you wanted."

"Nah. I wanted me to, but I had to go with you guys. I want...I wanna be a good friend."

"We...we're your friends?"

"Closest thing I have to 'em."

He chuckled and soon Taiga came back in. Ryuuji then spoke.

"Did you find the cookies?"

She nodded and I spoke.

"They any good?"

She shook her head and walked over to the window, depressed. We both came to comfort her. Ryuuji even went as far as eating the cookies and telling her they were good. I sighed; Ryuuji was such a sap. I then spoke.

"Can I leave now?"

Taiga then responded.

"Don't even think about it, mongrel."

I sighed; this was gonna be a long year.

He guys, hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: I'm an Outcast too

Toradora: The Transfer Stundent Chapter 4: I'm an Outcast too

AN: Hey guys, enjoy the chapter. Pleas review!

* * *

><p>So, after the whole cookie mishap, I was walking back into class to get my bag when I heard somebody speak.<p>

"Hey look, it's the Foreigner."

I turned to see a Japanese, talking to his friends. One of his buddies then spoke.

"What's he doing by himself? I thought he and thug Ryuuji were slaves of the Palm Top Tiger."

At this I immediately snapped. I then spoke, enraged.

"Where...did...you get...that idea?"

He then turned and spoke.

"What idea? Something wrong?"

Oh, really. Make front of me within earshot and then pretend nothing happened? Do you think I'm an idiot?!

"I'm not dumb! I know what you said!"

"No, I didn't say anything-"

"Liar! Liar! Liar!"

I ran to him, punching him. He rubbed his shoulder before getting up and swinging at me, missing. His buddy swung again, nailing me right in the nose, causing to to bleed before kicking me in the gut. Kitamura rounded the corner and helped me up, speaking.

"What happened?"

I then spoke.

"Nothing. I'm fine!"

I ran out of the room, mad. A little while later Taiga, Ryuuji and I were walking home and Ryuuji spoke.

"So, how'd your nose get like that again?"

"Some kid made fun of me and I took a swing at him. He couldn't fight so his buddy nailed me in the nose."

"That sucks. What were they calling you?"

"They called me...the Foreigner."

Taiga then interrupted our conversation.

"It's nothing. Just another one of their dumb nicknames..."

I then spoke,

"Taiga, I-"

"Why does no one understand us?"

"Taiga-"

"I hate them. Ryuuji's a thug, you're a foreigner, and I'm a-"

"Taiga, please-"

"The truth, is, these people-all of 'em...they...they're just pissing me off!"

She kicked a telephone pole before speaking, kicking again with each word.

"They piss me off! They piss me off! They piss me off! Screw that Palm Top Tiger stuff! Stupid Minorin! Stupid Kitamura! It's not ok! I'm not ok! No one understands me. Not even my parents!"

Ryuuji interupted this by kicking the pole, speaking after he did.

"Mind if I join you?"

She smiled and resumed kicking it, speaking once more.

"I'm not small!"

"I'm not a deliquent!"

"So what if I have a weird name?"

"It's not my fault I look like this!"

I kicked the pole, having had enough. Today made me realize how much anger I had locked up inside, and it was all coming out.

"Just because I'm from another country doesn't mean I'm an invader!"

"I'm nothing like my father!"

"I deserve to be payed attention to!"

"Screw my parents for sending me here! I did nothing!"

We then stopped, breathing heavily. Taiga then spoke.

"Did we tilt it?"

Ryuuji then spoke.

"No. We didn't-we did tilt it!"

"Yay! We did it! We won! We won! Look, guys, I've made up my mind. Tommorow I'm gonna tell Kitamura how I feel. Starting tommorow, we'll all three just be classmates who just so happen to be neighbors. Nothing more, nothing less."

She left us both and I sighed. I finally found some people who understood me, but wasn't needed by them anymore. Ryuuji noticed my mood and spoke.

"Hey Graham, wanna go get something to eat? I wouldn't mind sparing some yen-"

"No thanks, Ryuu. I gotta go home before Masato starts to worry. I'll see you around."

I then left, depressed. I couldn't believe it. I'd finally made some friends, but we were all going our seperate ways. Oh well. I guess I'd make more. And it's not like we weren't friends anymore. It's just...Taiga didn't...need us...anymore...

I always had Minorin and Kitamura. Sure, Kitamura was weird and Kusheada was WAY too cheery ofor me to handle, but it didn't really matter.

That night, I didn't cry myself to sleep or use the radio to soothe my self. Instead, I feel asleep to silence, falling into a strange sleep. It was dreamless yet I still dreamed. I had lost something that night. A sense of importance. A sense of being needed. Taiga had needed someone, an Ryuuji and I were there for her. But she didn't need us anymore.

Didn't need me anymore. I had no purpose.

I feel so empty...

Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. Next one'll be longer, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5: It Keeps Getting Better

Toradora: The Transfer Student Chapter 5: It Keeps Getting Better...

AN: Hey guys, a new chapter is here. Please review!

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, emotionally drained. I got dressed and walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen. I grabbed my bag and sat down at the table, where Eri was sitting, eating her breakfast, cheerfully. I began to pick at my food and Eri spoke.<p>

"Something wrong, nii?"

I then responded.

"No, I'm fine. And you shouldn't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I'm not your brother."

"You are to me. Something's up with you today."

"Fine, if you really wanna know what happened, I made some friends who needed my help with something and now that it's over with they don't need me anymore."

"You mean the Palm-Top Tiger and Thug Ryuuji?"

"Ho-how do you know?"

"Everyone at my school is talking about it. One of our classmates has an older brother who goes to the school. He kept referring to you guys as the Palm-Top Tiger, Thug Ryuuji, and the Foreigner."

"Don't remind me. I nearly knocked a guy's block off the other day when he called me that."

It was then that we were interrupted by Masato.

"Almost knocked whose block off? Did you get into trouble, nii?"

"No, nothing like that. Someone in class called me a racist name and I hit him on the shoulder. His buddy hit me in retaliation and I ended up on the ground. It wasn't a very good day."

"What did he call you?"

"The Foreigner. They love derogatory nicknames like that."

"Why not report it?"

"No point. If they wanna call me that, so what? I'm not gonna let it get to me. Besides, not everyone at school thinks I'm just an American freak..."

I sighed; thinking of Manami, possibly the only person who liked me other than Ryuuji, Taiga, Kitamura, and Minorin.(I totally didn't deserve for Minorin to like me as a friend though; her cheerful nature annoyed me and I had voiced this to others several times.) Masato noticed the blush on my face and spoke.

"Oh, I get it. You've got yourself a girlfriend, do you?"

"What? No! It's not like that! Manami and I are just friends!"

Eri then spoke.

"You don't even think she's pretty?"

"No...well maybe just a little..."

They then decided to taunt me in unison."

"Nii's got a girlfriend! Nii's got a girlfriend!"

I stood up immediately and spoke.

"Very funny. Look, I have to go. See you later."

I left the building and walked to school. Soon I arrived and after awhile I ran into Takasu. He was on the stairs outside, crouching down. I looked down to him and spoke.

"Ryuu, what're you doing?"

He grabbed me and pulled me down before speaking.

"Be quiet. You're gonna ruin this for her!"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion but it all made sense when I heard Kitamura's voice. Taiga! She was telling him how she felt!

I'd like to tell you that this went over well. But it didn't. After several attempts to debunk the rumors that Taiga and Ryuuji were dating(which, would never happen in a million years.), Kitamura misinterpreted her revealing her feelings as wanting to be friends. Kitamura left as soon as the bell rang and Ryuuji and I stood up before going downstairs. Ryuuji then spoke, alertng her of our presence.

"I thought you were gonna cry."

Taiga looked to him before speaking.

"What?! You were watching!"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just stumbled in the wrong place at the wrong time, and it was too late. If I'd moved, you would've known I was here."

Taiga then turned to me and spoke.

"And what about you?! Same excuse, or different one?!"

"Aisaka, I wasn't eavesdropping. I came outside and Ryuuji pulled me down so I wouldn't blow his cover."

"Since when are you a last names person? Who cares, I'm going home."

Ryuuji then spoke.

"Well then, I'll cook you something. You haven't even ate breakfast, have you?"

"Go away. You aren't my dog anymore."

jYou're right. I'm not your dog. I'm a dragon."

"Ryuuji, what the hell-"

"For centuries, only dragons were strong enough to stand beside tigers. So I'll become a dragon, and no matter what, I'll always be strong enough to be by your side."

Taiga hit him before responding.

"Don't say stupid crap like that."

We all started walking toward her house and I spoke.

"So, you're a tiger, and Ryuuji's a dragon. What's that make me?"

Taiga then spoke.

"Don't worry, you still have a part to play. It's one you're quite acustomed too. Welcome back, mongrel."

I sighed; being her slave kinda sucked, but it gave me a purpose. A reason to live.

I would help her get the date, if it was the last thing I ever did!

And I have a feeling Ryuuji would do the same.

Because for Takasu and I, life had just gotten about ten thousand times more interesting than usual.

If I was a mongrel, so be it.

Because I'm gonna be the best damn mongrel Japan has ever seen!

Behold, the Striped Mongrel! Red, White, and Blue to the rescue!

That was super lame. But I could care less. I cracked a smile at this new revelation. Whoever ran this show-God, Mother Nature, the universe, Karma, whatever the hell you wanna call it-they'd just given me the knowledge of what I had come here for.

To be a friend.

A friend to Taiga.

This was gonna be a long year...

* * *

><p>The next morning was like any other. After meeting at Taiga's place to do her laundry and such(well, it was really more like Ryuuji doing it while I stood around and watched.) we started the long walk up the hill to school. Taiga yawned before speaking.<p>

"So sleepy..."

Ryuuji then responded.

"Boo hoo. Oh, and next time I do laundry, don't leave tissues in the pockets of your skirts. Cleaning out the machine sucked."

Yeah, especially since he made me help. Taiga then spoke.

"Alright."

"And another thing. You have to seperate the colors. Darks go in the orange basket and-"

"Shutup! Shutup! Shutup! Quit nitpicking every little thing!"

They began to argue until they were interrupted by a voice that sounded really familiar.

"Big hit coming up! Hey, hey, hey! Big hit coming up! Hey, hey, hey!"

I could instantly tell who that voice belonged to. Minorin. Why? Well, they were singing off-key, they sounded WAY too happy, and well, that's Kusheada for ya. Next thing I know we're in the softball field, watching her practice. Takasu started staring at her, practiclly drooling. There was something about Kusheada...she was always so goddamn happy that it made me mad...but it also made me kinda happy, too. Happy to know someone was having a good day, no matter what was going on at our wack-ass school. Kusheada was a morale boost, for sure. And I do admit...she is kinda cute. I'm not saying I like her as more than a friend, because trust me, I don't, but still...I could tell why Takasu was pining over her. I looked around until I saw Manami, who was also practicing. Now I was drooling. Great. Fortunently for me, Taiga did something that drew me back down to Earth. She poked Takasu in the eyes, knocking him to the ground. She then spoke.

"Stop with the pervy looks, mongrel!"

I laughed before speaking.

"Finger poke attack!"

Taiga poked me in the eyes before responding.

"You too, mongrel! I saw you staring at Manami."

"I wasn't staring! It's called glancing!"

"Shutup! Don't underestimate my intelligence!"

She began to chase us both around, beatung us up. Kitamura walked up to Minorin and laughe dbefore speaking.

"Those three are the perfect proof that you don't need to be in a club to get your exercise."

"Yep. It's important to stay healthy."

* * *

><p>And there you have it. A new chapter. I promise the later chapters will be better; I'm nearing a point where I'm gonna stop doing so many scenes based on the show and start adding new things. Please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Ami Kawashima

Toradora: The Transfer Student Chapter 6: Enter Ami Kawashima

AN: Hey guys, this chapter is gonna be awesome. Please review!

* * *

><p>So, the next day was kindof a blur for me. I didn't get much sleep the previous night so I was too tired to pay much attention in class. I think I may remember something about cell phones involving Takasu, but again, it's a blur.<p>

Things got interesting that night though. Taiga and I were at Ryuuji's house. We were sitting at the table while Ryuuji made dinner. Taiga was trying to convince him to give her his mom's share of food since she went to work early, but he was too busy going on and on about Kusheada.

"She's a part-time cell phone decorator...wow...a glittery Minorin with a glittery cell phone is oe deadly combination of glitterings..."

Takasu, that is literally the GAYEST thing I have EVER heard come out of your mouth. Or anyone's for that matter. Anyway, after more rambling about Kusheada, Taiga finally hurt him(first time I've ever APPROVED of her being violent, and it's because I wasn't being targetted. I'm such a selfish bastard...) and then she spoke.

"Pay attention when someone's talking! And if you want my opinion, here goes-you were acting like a tongue-tripping weirdo! Is dinner ready or what?"

"Almost. We're having rice-bowls so as soon as the rice is done we're good to go."

He then opened the rice cooker or speaking.

"Or not."

"What is it?"

"Stupid rice cooker's broken."

And that was how we ended up eating at Jonny's. Taiga looked at her menu before speaking.

"I wonder what I'm gonna get for dinner..."

Ryuuji then spoke.

"We didn't have to go out to eat, you know. We didn't have rice, but we still had bread."

I nodded in agreement; this was going to punch a hole in all of our wallets for sure, and for no good reason. Taiga then spoke.

"Whine all you want mongrel. In a minute, you're gonna be SO greatful we came here.", she turned to me before continuing, "You too."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion; what could she be getting at? Just then a waitress came up and placed three ice cream sundaes down on the table before speaking.

"A special delivery for all of you."

Ryuuji then spoke.

"But we didn't even order yet-what?"

I looked up to see what the ruckus was about-to see Kusheada, wearing a uniform. Wait, she works here?! Which means...I'm gonna get to see Manami! Score! On the outside, I'm calm, but on the inside, I'm bowing down in front of Taiga, practically worshipping her in return. Minorin then spoke.

"This is the Taiga special with extra ice cream! Keep it secret from the other customers."

Ryuuji looked down at his ice cream before speaking.

"Ok then..."

"Not much of a sweet tooth, Takasu? Maybe you want some french fries instead. I'll give you extra. Like EXTRA extra."

She leaned in close, practically breathing down his neck. This caught him off guard but luckily Taiga interrupted this.

"Don't you have other jobs too?"

Minorin then spoke.

"Yeah, like a convenience store, a karoeke joint, and a sushi resteraunt, and just last week I added a-"

I don't remember what else she said, because whenever Kusheada opens her mouth I tend to mentally mute her. I hate to be a jerk but I can't handle her cheery voice. And don't even get me started on her singing. Whenever she breaks out into song, I can feel my brain cells commiting suicde one by one. Sorry Minorin. Wait a minute...if I find you so annoying, then how does Taiga tolerate you? How does that work? Anyway, after explaining the various jos she had, I spoke.

"Seriously? You work five jobs?"

Kusheada nodded before continuing.

"Yep. I'd do more, but I have to hold back. After all, I am the captain of the girl's softball team. And I'll never miss practice!"

I then spoke again.

"Why are you so outgoing? It's...not normal..."

"If you have the time, you should grind it out!"

"Grind...it out?"

"Right. Cuz there's always a curb to grind!"

Just then, she was interrupted by another customer.

"Hey, could we get some more water?"

She said goodbye before running to the other customer. Ryuuji stared at her, a pretty dreamy look on his face, when Taiga hit him with another finger poke attack.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Turns out Manami wasn't working that night, so I was pretty dissapointed. We all went home after that and the next morning, Ryuuji dragged us to Jonny's. We were on our way there when Taiga spoke.

"I never should've told you she worked there. Why can't we just eat at home?"

"Because the rice cooker's broken. We have bread, but you don't like bread, so..."

"I wouldn't mind having it for breakfast."

I then spoke.

"Same here. Besides Ryuu, if the rice cooker's broken, we should go to an appliance store."

Taiga then spoke again.

"And why do you have to be so damn jolly? You look ridiculous in that outfit."

"I just remembered...I forgot something at home."

He turned around and Taiga grabbed him by the collar before speaking.

"Would you just quit it; changing your clothes isn't gonna help you with her!"

I then chimed in.

"She's got a point. Your luck with her won't change if you keep acting so strange around her."

They both spoke in unison.

"Butt out, mongrel!"

I sighed; no matter how hard I tried to forget, one thing was clear: I was on the bottom of the food chain in this group of friends. I was a bottom feeder, or maybe I was more akin to a dog; Ryuuji and Taiga ate from the table and I got whatever fell on the floor. Sometimes I felt so underappreciated; I helped Taiga with Kitamura just as much as Ryuuji did, but never got any recognition or even some frickin respect. Why did I even stick around? Simple: I had no where else to go. I was no one without Taiga or Ryuuji; if either one of them was to suddenly dissapear from my life, I'd lose all will to exist. I lived to help Taiga and Ryuuji.

Anyway, the day was eventful enough, but what happened after that blew it out of the water, so I'll give you a short little rundown. After learning that Kusheada had a sixth job at a liquor store(can you spell workaholic?) and that Takasu's mom was akin to a showgirl(or a stripper, couldn't figure out which by the way the old man described her.), Takasu volunteered us to help out so he could spend time with Kusheada.

The guy who ran the store was a big fan of Yusako's, so Takasu got special treatment while Taiga and I had to deliver beer all around town. Taiga got mad and started tearing the store apart for Ryuuji, who ended up locked in a shed with Kusheada. Taiga used a ladder to get in, but it fell when she tried to pounce on him. They started banging on the door, begging me to help get them out, but I just sat there and relaxed. Ryuuji then spoke.

"Dude, get us out!"

"No can do, Ryuu. Not until you and Taiga apologize to me."

Taiga then spoke.

"Apologize for what?"

"For snapping at me earlier. I'm just as much of a contributor as Ryuuji, and you know it. I just want some respect for once."

"Seriously? That's all you want?"

"Not really. I'm also kinda craving Doriyaki right now..."

"Fine! We'll buy you Doriyaki. Just get us the hell out of here!"

"And not the cheap kind. I mean the stuff that tastes like God himself made it!"

"Don't push your luck!"

"Ok..."

I let them out and the rest of the night was pretty uneventful. The next week we had a huge break from school, and it was now a Sunday. Ryuuji, Taiga and I were hanging out at his house, and the news was on. Taiga was complaining because Kitamura had been busy all break long with softball practice and student council stuff. Ryuuji tried to explain it wasn't our fault he was busy and she spoke.

"Well as my mongrels, it's your guys' job to make it happen regardless."

I then chimed in.

"Yeah, and then watch you crash and burn trying to talk to him."

She slammed her fist on the table, spilling one of the cups of tea Ryuuji had just placed down. It got on her dress and she yelled at me. Ryuuji came over with a rag and spoke.

"It might come out in the wash, but you have to pre-treat it. Or, I could do it, and in return-"

"I take you guys to Jonny's?"

We both responded in unison.

"Why not? It's not like we can go there be ourselves."

Soon we were at Jonny's, sitting in our usual booth. Ryuuji was dissapointed to learn that Kusheada wasn't working that day. He then spoke.

"Man, this sucks. She isn't working today..."

I then spoke.

"Even annoyingly cheery workaholics need a day off."

"The only reason you're not complaining is because Manami IS working today."

"Shutup Takasu."

Taiga chuckled, recieving a glare from Ryuuji. Soon Manami came to our table and greeted us before speaking.

"Hey, I guess I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you guys something to drink?"

I ordered a cola, Taiga ordered tea, and Ryuuji got a water. She smiled before leaving to get our drinks. Taiga started looking at a magazine and spoke.

"That is so cute!"

Ryuuji and I looked down to see a picture of some model hoding a bag or something. Ryuuji then spoke.

"I don't think you're tall enough to pull that look off."

She shoved the magazine in his face and spoke.

"Not that! The bag! See?! The bag!"

She pulled the magazine back away from his face and looked toward the entrance. Standing there was a girl that looked identical to the one in the magazine. She was beautifal blue hair and greyish blue eyes. She looked to be about our age; give or take a year or two. Taiga then spoke.

"Ryuuji! Look!"

"I know, the bag-"

"Not the bag! The model! Look!"

Ryuuji finally noticed and after that we saw Yusaku walk in. He greeted the model, who smiled. We all three spoke in unison.

"Ki-Ki-Kitamura?!"

Kitamura noticed us and waved, greeting us. They walked towards us and Taiga spoke.

"Oh my god! They're coming this way! What do we do?!"

They walked up and after a few seconds of conversation Kitamura spoke.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Ami Kawashima. We used to live in the same neighborhood, and have been friends since we were little. Ami, this is Ryuuji Takasu and Taiga Aisaka."

I then spoke.

"I'm here too..."

"Oh, right, I forgot. This is Graham Ulry. He transferred from America this year. Say, since we're all here, do you mind if we join you?"

I then spoke.

" guess that'd be ok."

Kitamura then spoke.

"Is that ok with you, Ami?"

"Of course."

She let out this super-cute giggle and they both sat down. For the next five minutes or so, things were REALLY awkward for me. On one hand, you had Manami, who I'd been crushing on for the past month or so, and then you had this super cute model who neither I or Takasu could keep our eyes off of. The only way I can describe it is like trying to compare Pokémon to Digimon. Sure, they're both different, but they're both super awesome, and it's hard to determine which is your favorite. Anyway, Manami brought us coffee and Takasu put some sugar in his. Ami then spoke.

"Here, Graham."

She poured some into mine before speaking.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want artificial sweetener?"

"No, I just-"

"I guess you like your coffee without sweetener, huh?", she reached her hands across the booth and grabbed my hands, causing me to blush before she continued, "I'm sorry; I saw Yusaku ptu some in his and I thought you wanted some too. I guess people are right when they call me an airhead."

"No, it's Ok, I just-"

"Oh my god, what am I doing?"

She was refferring to the fact she was holding my hands; she let go and apologized again. I opened my mouth and was about to speak but Yusaku beat me to it.

"I have to use the men's room."

He got up and walked towards the restrooms, casually patting me on the shoulder. I took it as a signal to follow him so I spoke.

"I guess I have to go too."

I left. Yusaku was hiding behind the vending machine and I spoke.

"What the-I thought you were using the-"

"Sshh!"

He pulled me next to him before whispering to me.

"Be honest. Now that you've met her, what do you think of Ami?"

"What do you mean?! You bring this super cute girl in and all I can do is sit there, nervous."

"You're right, she is cute."

"And super sweet. Sure, she's a bit of an airhead, but she seems nice."

"Yeah. Give her a minute."

We both poked our heads out a little to look at our booth, where Manami had now returned. Ami put her arm over the booth and yawned before speaking.

"God, this is SUCH a drag.", she turned to Manami before continuing, "Hey, why don't you make yourself useful and get me another iced tea? Or I could get your boyfriend to do it!"

She pulled out a mirror and looked at herself before going on again.

"I have a feeling the way he's acting now he'd do anything I ask. Mind if I steal him?"

She laughed before continuing yet again.

"Not that I even want him!"

Manami blushed bright red before responding.

""He's not my boyfriend!"

"I guess in a shitty town like this, guys like him are the best you got, huh? Let's change the subject; why is she so small?"

I then spoke.

"What just happened, Kitamura?"

"You just saw Ami's true nature."

We then watched as Ami ranted about Taiga's small "stature". I then spoke.

"I wonder why Taiga's letting her get away with this cra-"

I was interrupted when Taiga slapped Ami. She held her face in the spot where she'd been smacked and gasped in disbelief. Taiga then spoke.

"There was a mosquitoe on your face. Wait no, a fly."

I turned to Yusaku before speaking.

"What...the actual...fuck?!"

He shrugged and I sighed.

Ami was a bitch. That was for certain.

But something told me she was here to stay, and that her little game she tried to play with me was going to continue.

Turns out I was right.

The next day at school, we had a new student. And guess what? It was Ami. Great.

Her mind games were going to continue.

And her, being the cutest girl I've ever seen besides Manami, was going to have me wrapped around her finger in no time.

Help me!

* * *

><p>And another chapter completed. That's right everyone! I'm putting a wrench in GrahamManami to make the story a bit more interesting. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
